


Accidents

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Mentioned Drunk Driving, longest piece yet lets go, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: It was a peaceful drive before the other car smashed into their car. Race is mostly okay, but the same can't go for Albert.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 6





	Accidents

It started out as a peaceful drive. Albert and Race were heading back into the city after a day out. But then, out of nowhere, another car came barreling towards them. Race later learned that it was a drunk driver and he had been killed in the crash. And although he and Al had fared better, it wasn’t by much. Race had gotten a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion, but Albert was much worse. He had been completely knocked out cold and his arm had bent at a sickening angle.  
Race could move enough to reach for his phone and call 911. He also took the opportunity to call Spot. The ambulance showed up and quickly took them both to the hospital. Spot was there when they arrived and followed them in.   
Race had gotten looked at and had been bandaged up and given instructions on how to take care of himself while he heals. Albert had been rushed back because of his more serious injuries and Race wasn’t allowed to be with him just yet. Thankfully, Spot had been there with Race so he wasn’t alone.  
Currently, Race was freaking out and he was finding it hard to breathe. “What, what if he’s not going to be okay? I saw his arm, it just looked so bad. And he was knocked out. I didn’t even check if he had a pulse or if he was breathing. Oh god, what if he’s dead?”  
Spot was rubbing circles into Race’s back. “Hey man, don’t worry. He’ll be fine. It wasn’t too bad of an accident and your car took more damage than you guys did. And he looked like he was breathing to me. He’s just unconscious, he’ll be fine. It’ll all be okay.”  
Race wanted to believe Spot, he really did. But he couldn’t help the thoughts that suggested the Albert could be dead. He was snapped out of his head by a nurse calling his name.  
“Mr. Higgins? You’re able to go visit him now. He’s in Room 108.”  
Race thanked her before running down the hall, Spot not far behind. Once he reached the room, he took a moment to calm himself before entering.  
He slowly opened the door, not completely prepared to see what waits inside. When he looked, it was better than he expected, but not great. Albert was awake, but Rave could see the IV and all the cuts and bruises he had. He rushed to the side of the bed and took Albert’s hand.  
“Hey, baby. How are you doing?” Race asked.  
“I feel like shit, but that’s kind of expected, isn’t it?”   
Race laughed. “Yeah, it sure is.”  
Spot eventually joined in on their conversation and they talked until visiting hours were over.  
The doctors wanted to keep Albert overnight just to make sure he’ll be okay, so Spot drove Race home. On that ride, Race learned that the car had been totaled and they would need to get a new one. He didn’t really care, he thought the thing was a piece of crap anyway. But he also learned that the other driver had been killed. Eventually, they got back to their apartment and they said their goodbyes.  
\----  
Two days later, the hospital finally let Albert go back home. The two spent the rest of the day simply lounging around the house. They knew that accidents happen, but everything would turn out okay in the end.


End file.
